Brixan
One of the members of Organization XV. He was first seen in the series' second installment, The Apprentices, and has since returned for the third part. He is currently ranked as Number VII and controls the element of Toxin/Poison. Basic Information *Name: Brixan *Original Name: Persius *Element: Toxin/Poison *Title: The Poisoned Remnant *Weapon: A simple blowgun, appearing hand-crafted, that can be used with poisonous darts that are kept in a pouch connected to his belt. *Fighting Style: When just entering a battle, Brixan tends to use his powers directly, through something similar to fire with the properties of poison. His power over it is limited only by his imagination, his strength, and his awareness. At times when his mind is pre-occupied, his fire is weaker and his aim is less than steady, but in the heat of battle the exact opposite can happen. This fire does not burn, but instead it causes a wave of poisonous chemicals to pass the through whatever is unfortunate enough to come into contact with the flames. This poison effects some more than others, and seems to be more effective against Heartless than other Nobodies. When low on power, Brixan relies solely on his blowgun and its seemingly unlimited supply of darts. *Lesser Nobodies: Silent Toxoids- Nobodies that are completely white, albeit their bright green eyes. They function like snakes, having very few discernable differences between a common variety reptile. Silent Toxoids excel in stealth, and are almost completely silent when they slither towards their unsuspecting victims. They attack in two ways: Either they will bite their victims, causing a subtle poison to enter the skin and slowly cause death if not dealt with quickly, or they will constrict their enemies by wrapping their bodies around them and letting them slowly suffocate. Silent Toxoids are deadly in that they are hard to detect, but they take a while to cause any real harm, making them only a threat to those truly unaware of what is happening around them. *Physical Appearance: Brixan is shorter than most of the Organization, but not by much. He has slicked back hair that is a dark shade of green in color, it being this way because of the pigments in the toxic poison that flows through his veins. His eyes are dark green in the light, but they tend to become much brighter in the dark. In addition to the standard Organization robe, he wears a black belt that has pouches containing his nearly unlimited supply of ammunition for his blowgun. Underneath his robe, he wears plain white clothing, simple and light enough to move around with little trouble. *Personality: Brixan is hesitant to make friends, but he is loyal to a fault with those he has. He believes that although friends and Hearts go together, one does not have to be whole and have a true heart to have the honor of having friends. He has failed before at protecting his brother, so now he devotes his entire existence to protecting those who show him respect- any respect at all. He has a hard time believing in treachery from those he feels are his allies, for he once was easily blinded by what the good in others to see the bad. He may have been an optimist when it comes to others, but he has always thought the worst of himself. He thinks that everyone is out to get him, so he is always on his guard. He was originally hesitant to kill, and he was often known to flee more often then face his enemies, unless his friends are in danger. He rarely leaves a friend in danger, and is willing to risk his life (or as one could say, his "non-existence") for others he deems worthy. A lot has changed lately about Brixan, so he has become rather unpredictable. *Since meeting his brother’s Nobody in Deep Jungle, changes have begun to show in Brixan. At times, his vision becomes blurry, and imaginary conversations between himself and Brian occur in his head. He believes everything that is said in these dreams to be real, and because of this, part of him believes the twisted words of this illusionary brother. It seems as if his mental state is taking a turn for the worse, yet as of now, it could be potentially reversible. Things only got worse after the death of Xina. Despite not knowing her well personally, he felt as if it was his fault that she was killed, and has yet to quite get over it. *Dominant Hand: Left *Other: Although Brixan entered Organization XV with few he could trust, he notably did have one "friend" when he arrived. He had a pet Silent Toxoid, presumably one of the first he had summoned, that he had managed to raise within the confines of his room, where it stayed. It is not known whether the rest of the Organization even knew about Prince, his beloved pet, before it passed away while everyone was in Destiny Islands. Original Self Persius, later known as Brixan, was born and raised in Twilight Town. He lived in the shadow of his successful brother, Brian, who always got him out of trouble when he was in a bind. This was quite often, too, since he had a knack for getting himself into difficult situations. He developed a need for chaos; lighting fire to public facilities and committing crime after crime was nothing for him. Every single time, it was Brian who had come to his rescue, defending him. There came a time, though, when Persius’ actions led to something that would change the rest of his life. He had lit a nearby house on fire, thinking nothing of it, but it turned out that Brian had been inside, visiting with the home's residents. The ones who lived in the house got out in time, but Persius could only watch as his brother was engulfed in flames. However, he did not die, no: Brian’s heart sank into darkness just before that could happen. Persius did not know that Brian had separated into a Nobody and Heartless, so instead he thought his brother was dead. Persius ran from the fire, fleeing into a nearby mansion. It was not the one near the woods, for that one seemed to be too uninviting to dare stay in. This mansion in particular had only been recently abandoned, yet the prior owners had left some interesting books behind. He found more information about the Heartless and Nobodies from these books, and at one point, he found himself coming to the realization that he was on the brink of becoming a Nobody. Were he to completely loose his heart, it would be a new beginning… So he purposely sank into darkness, taking his brother’s name and merging it with an “x”. Brixan was born when Persius died that day in the mansion, and soon he would find the Organization. Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody